


Castean

by Gypsymoon77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsymoon77/pseuds/Gypsymoon77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't leave well enough alone and Cas adjusts a little too easily to the idea of shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castean

Dean pulled the Impala up next to Castiel's car. The angel was causally leaning against the trunk and he flashed the two brothers a smile as Dean put the car in park. Dean grinned back at his best friend as he slid out of the driver's seat. He was barely around the front of his car and his arms were already open.

“Hey, buddy,” he greeted Cas, as the angel stepped into his hug.

“Castean,” coughed Sam.

Dean immediately drew away from Cas, sending his little brother a glare. Castiel blinked owlishly at Sam, clearly confused. “What was...”

“It was nothing,” quickly interrupted Dean.

“Sorry, just joking about our last case. You should have been there Cas! You would have gotten a kick out of it,” enthused Sam, shooting his brother a malicious grin. “You see, these kids were doing a musical based on Chuck's books and....” Sam began to prattle on about the girls and the play. Castiel had a bemused half-smile on his face, as if he wasn't sure whether or not Sam was telling the truth or playing some kind of joke on him.

“And Castean is?” inquired the angel.

“Nothing,” answered Dean firmly, but Sam had already pulled out his phone and was holding it out for Cas to inspect. Apparently Sam had taken the opportunity to take pictures of the actresses in their costumes before the show, and the one he was proudly displaying was one of the girls who had played Dean and Cas, arms around each other and looking very much in love.

Castiel took the phone from Sam and stared at the picture for a moment. Then he looked up and smiled. “They are a very adorable couple. But I don't understand....”

“It's our ship,” barked Dean, and Sam turned away to hide his laughter.

Castiel glanced between the two brothers. “We....we have a boat?”

“No, it's ….it's me and you....in a relationship,” muttered Dean, feeling his face heat up. Castiel continued to appear baffled so Dean clarified. “A romantic relationship, Cas.”

Castiel's eyes widened in comprehension. He glanced back at the picture with a bemused expression. “I see! Castean -it's our names mashed together!”

“Yeah, well...” Dean reached over and snatched Sam's phone away from the angel and shoved it back at his brother. He then turned and marched purposefully away from his friend and his brother. “Are you coming inside or what?” making it clear that the conversation was over.

“We have a ship, too,” Sammy continued. “Samstiel.”

Castiel let out his funny, bark-like laugh. “That is very clever! What about me and....”

“Enough you two!” snapped Dean, walking faster.

“Hey, I recorded some of the rehearsal. There this one part where you sing this solo....” stated Sam, heedless of Dean's ire.

“If you two don't drop this, I'm going to lock you both out of the bunker,” threatened Dean, stopping and turning back to them with a disapproving look on his face. Sam just laughed as he walked past and hurried inside of the bunker so that Dean couldn't follow through with this threat. Castiel paused next to Dean, his blue eyes bright with laughter. Dean frowned back at him.

“Do not be so upset, Dean,” Castiel said softly, though his eyes held a mischievous glint. “I would be honored to receive your affections.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, angel!”

“Yes, I am your angel.”

“Really, Cas, you are having way too much fun with this.”

“Love me, Dean.”

Dean laughed, then threw his arm around Cas' neck and roughly tousled his hair. “You're an idjit,” he drawled in his best imitation of Bobby's voice.

Castiel grinned at him and then leaned in close, so that his lips almost brushed Dean's ear and whispered: “I still want to watch the videos of the rehearsals."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was corny, but I couldn't resist writing this. I am sorry.


End file.
